fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji
'''Jumanji '''is a franchise about a cursed boardgame containing a jungle world full of dangerous animals and other hazards. Players roll the dice and get a clue. The clue is either a warning of what the game will summon or a riddle to be solved in order to return home from the game. Characters Alan Parish (Robin Williams) A boy living in Brantford circa 1965, he is bullied by Billy Jessup. He's friends with Carl Bently. His father wanted move him to another school but he didn't want to, they had an argument and Alan stayed at home to play Jumanji. Alan invited Sarah Whittle, his friend and Billy's girlfriend over. Billy had been beating him up for hanging out with Sarah, but she likes Alan anyway. They roll the dice and Alan is sucked into the game. Then the game spawns a swarm of bats that chase Sarah away. 30 years later, Nora Shepherd moves in with her nephew Peter and niece Judy. They find a boardgame called Jumanji in the attic. They decide to play with it. After surviving mosquito wasps, monkeys and a lion, Peter and Judy release Alan Parish from his imprisonment. After a scare, Alan convinces them he means no harm and they explain he has been gone for 30 years. They play some more until Alan decides they need to find Sarah. Sarah doesn't want to speak to them until Alan asks. They manage to get her back to Peter and Judy's house, which was Alan's. They play Jumanji until Van Pelt is summoned, they escape the hunter and after a stampede the game is taken by a pelican. After getting the game back Alan is arrested by Carl Bently now Officer Bently. However they crash into a rhinoceros and Alan escapes into a nearby hardware store. At the store they cross paths with Van Pelt again but manage to neutralise him for the time being with booby traps. After another encounter with Officer Bently they escape when an elephant smashes up his patrol car. They head home but Peter cheats and is turned into a monkey. Meanwhile Officer Bently offers to escort Aunt Nora home but a vine takes the patrol car and crushes it. At home Peter, Judy, Alan and Sarah find the house flooded by a monsoon. After escaping a crocodile they head upstairs to the attic. Meanwhile Aunt Nora and Bently force open the front door and are washed away by the flood. In the attic Peter, Judy, Alan and Sarah continue playing Jumanji. They get quicksand, giant spiders, plants and and earthquake. The house is split in half. After reuniting with Aunt Nora, they encounter Van Pelt once again. The hunter is ready to shoot when the game simply reads "Jumanji" it is the last turn and to end the game, Alan must say Jumanji! He does so and Van Pelt and everything summoned by the game is sucked back in. Alan and Sarah wake up back in their home 30 years ago in the past. Nothing caused by Jumanji ever happened. Alan and his Dad make up and he doesn't have to move school. 30 years later at a Christmas party, Alan meets Peter and Judy's parents, he convinces them not to go on any skiing holidays... A few weeks later Alan and Sarah bury Jumanji on a beach, it is found several years later by twin sisters on a beach in France. Alan Parish (Bill Faggerbaker) Alan Parish from the cartoon. Young Alan Parish finds a boardgame in his attic called Jumanji. He plays with it but is called down for dinner. He doesn't see his clue as he is sucked in so he is unable to get out of Jumanji. 30 years later, Nora Shepherd moves in with her nephew Peter and niece Judy. Peter and Judy find Jumanji in the attic and play with it. After getting a clue, "Clear as ice but worth the price." They are sucked into the game. After some mishaps, they meet Alan for the first time and he convinces them he means no harm. They agree to stick together and head to Alan's cave. Whilst there they discuss how Alan came into Jumanji and that they were supposed to solve a clue to get out. Alan realises he should have read his clue but didn't and now can't figure out how to get out. Peter and Judy agree to help. They find a puzzle, encounter a giant spider and head home. However Peter cheated and is turned into a monkey. They head back to Jumanji and are captured by Van Pelt. After a few home truths, they are helped by the Manjis and are forced to give them back the puzzle. Tribal Bob solves the puzzle and sends them back home. However Alan is taken back into Jumanji where he must stay as forfeit for Tribal Bob helping them solve the puzzle. They vow to keep playing to rescue Alan. Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce) Peter from the Movie. Judy's younger brother, he is naive and easily scared. He is played by Bradley Pierce the voice of Chip the tea cup from Beauty and the Beast and the voice of Tails Miles Prower. Peter Shepherd (Ashley Johnson) Peter from the cartoon. Judy's younger brother, he is boisterous and rebellious. He sometimes bickers with Judy, especially when she bosses him around. He can also be very funny, Oscar thinks he is funny when he make jokes or says his catchphrase. Peter cheats often which results in him being turned into an animal. He also gets into trouble being the team's chew toy. His catch phrase is Cool Beans! But later on he starts saying Nizer! Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) Judy from the Movie. Peter's older Sister, she can be argumentative but is squeamish and tends to scream a lot throughout the movie. She is also mischevious. She is played by Kirsten Dunst, who is Mary Jane in the spiderman films. Judy Shepherd (Debi Derryberry) Judy from the cartoon. Peter's older Sister, she is very bossy and nags Peter and tells him what to do. Peter often rebels against her when he can. If she's really naggy than Oscar steps in and puts a stop to it, seriously do not anger him. Later on after Mudboy 2: the return of Mudboy, She gives up and mellows out, realising that Peter just won't listen and that it is unwise to get on Oscar's bad side. She is also squeamish and hates bugs. She is allergic to figs. Aunt Nora Shepherd (?) I don't know who plays her in the film. She isn't in the film much as she went to the shops. She is very fashionable and trendy but is extremely rich hence the trendy clothes and the fact she could move into the Parish house. Aunt Nora Shepherd (Melanie Chartoff) Now I do know who plays Nora in the cartoon! It's the voice of Didi Pickles from the Rugrats! She is Peter and Judy's Aunt and legal guardian after their parents died. She is very strict and bossy, she expects homework to be done as soon as possible and for Judy to do her chores. She sometimes is taken with Peter and Judy to Jumanji but since it is so dangerous they try to get her home as quickly as possible. Also since explaining that you have a cursed boardgame with dark magical powers is some what difficult, Peter and Judy lie that her unexpected trips were all a dream... Oscar Tamaki aka the Narrator. (Veronica Taylor) The mysterious narrator of Jumanji the unabridged Fanfiction and the book keeper of Jumanji. His job is note down everything that ever happened in Jumanji. He has outrageous spikey brown hair like a porcupine is resting on his head, he hold up his wild hair with a pair of green swimming goggles. He is funny and very silly, he likes clowns, big shiny cartoon noses, mud, slime, dirt and turning himself and others into babies. He hates being bossed about, do not anger him or he unleashes his dark side... He is voiced by Veronica Taylor, that's Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor from Dinosaur King. Dark Oscar/ Yami no Osuka (Veronica Taylor using a voice modulator to make his voice sound echoey and sinister. Also he should sound sadistic and cruel.) Oscar's dark side, he takes over when Oscar is angry... Other Characters Brantford Rock A bully, he picks on Peter all the time. Sometimes he hangs out with his goons, sometimes he's just with his girlfriend Maria. Maria Rock's timid girlfriend, Peter eventually convinces her to see Rock for who he really is and dumps him. 3rd grade teacher Peter's teacher, sometimes teaches 5th grade aswell. She is a large woman with glasses. Professor Potts The school's science teacher Principal The school's Principal Wade Judy's love interest but he doesn't care about Judy, he often calls her Brain Queen. Frank Olson A greedy shopkeeper, the cursed treasure of the sand King reveals his true nature... Ms Desmona A nasty, mean old lady who lives alone with her dog Killer. When toys go missing, they usually end up in her frontyard. She refuses to give things back and hates children. She later temporary becomes the sorceress of Jumanji. Tommy Peter's class mate and the neighbourhood's annoying paper boy. He has an annoying habit of constantly saying his catchphrase "Express Delivery!" From when he starred as the mascot for the Daily Express newspaper. He has blond hair in a pudding bowl style and misshapen buck teeth. Timmy Tommy's baby brother, he looks like a younger version of him. Timmy is disgusting and messes his diapers, pukes on people and shoves things up his nose. Milo Tommy and Timmy's pet dog. A White mineture Schnauzer with brown spots and a big wet shiny black nose. His nose is very snotty. He dislikes Oscar and Timmy shoving their hands up his nose. Blinky A sausage dog, Peter gives him treats after school. Other Characters Jumanji Van Pelt A hunter, he hunts anything even humans. He is Peter and Judy's most persistent foe. Professor Ibsen The engineer and mad inventor of Jumanji. He creates mechanical monstrosities and death machines to hunt down and destroy players. Trader Slick The game's resident merchant. He sells all sorts of things to anyone in Jumanji, for a price. However he is a cheat and charlatan, he tricks people into life debts, sells stuff that doesn't work or is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Sells dangerous artifacts and is generally unhelpful. However he is completely benign and means no harm. Manjis Mask people, they can help you but they may also attack if angered or if they're just in a bad mood. Peter and Judy have an on and off relationship with them as a result. Sometimes they're friends sometimes enemies. Tribal Bob A Manji who is friends with Peter after he saves his life. However again sometimes he can be a dangerous enemy. The witch doctor The Manji's witch doctor, he dislikes Peter for stealing his voodoo doll. Woody A red and cream coloured Manji, he tragically was killed by a river monster trying to retrieve Alan's canoe. Flint A handsome sorcerer living in a sky castle but he is also evil and can turn people to stone with one look. Stalker A skeletal being dressed in Cavalier style clothes, he is the keeper of Jumanji and the enforcer of its will. He very rarely appears in person unless the players really start breaking the rules or outright threaten Jumanji. When he appears he won't stop until he has eliminated the rule breakers completely. Jamazons A race of warrior women led by their queen Gina. It is customary for the groom to be sacrificed on the night of the wedding. Red Ant Queen (Wuya's Voice actress) The queen of the red ants Black Ant Queen (Wuya's Voice actress) The queen of the black ants. Both tribes are fighting over the red/black Bahoot, a blob of matter that is sacred to them. Later on they want to punish Peter for torturing and squashing the ants in his front yard. Captain Squint A mad pirate captain, he wants revenge against the Draken, a fearsome and smelly monster that bit off his nose. Later on he returns with a small crew, two marooned pirates called Mr Shreave and Mr Shatic. They want to find the lost city of Gadunga. Aston Phillips Self proclaimed greatest explorer in Jumanji. In reality he makes everyone else do all the hard work, claims credit for someone else's discoveries and is greedy. Peter and Judy first met him when he was searching for the palace of clues, the next time they met wasn't until much later whilst trying to find the lost city of Jumanjicon. After drinking too much from the golden goblet of Jumanjicon, Aston was turned into a baby. The infant Aston is now a trouble maker who pulls pranks on the heroes. The Master (Tony Jay) A mysterious robed figure with a deep booming voice who claims to be the master of Jumanji. In reality he was just another player trapped in the game. Mudboy (Dee Bradley Baker) A mischevious mud boy who came from a drawing Peter made in the mud. He is very funny and silly but if angered he can become dangerous and unpredictable. Peter managed to put an end to his tantrum with a little help from Mudgirl. Mudgirl Mudboy's bossy older sister. The Sand King (Jim Cummings) The bad tempered King of sand people. He's treasure has gone missing and he wants it back. The Ape Judge The judge of Jumanji and enforcer of its laws. However he is not a benevolent judge, he judges all to be guilty without a fair trial. His only weapon is Justice, a giant man eating gorilla. Von Richtor Another hunter from Germany, self appointed rival of Van Pelt. He has a harpoon gun on his wrist and two pet giant eagles. Jack A cat burglar from Brantford, he broke into Peter and Judy's house and followed them to Jumanji. He soon realises how dangerous Jumanji is and hands himself into the police once he returned to Brantford. Ms Desmona/ The sorceress of Jumanji Peter and Judy's mean, nasty neighbor. Once she got her hands on the forbidden tome of Jumanji she became the sorceress of Jumanji. Oscar Tamaki (Veronica Taylor) Jumanji's book keeper and Narrator. Later betrays Jumanji to help his new friends Peter and Judy. Otherford Counterparts in Brantford the game. Aunt Nora Shepherd A ghoulish version of Aunt Nora. Giant Blinky A giant vicious monster sausage dog. Giant Milo A giant childish miniture Schnauzer. Milo in this universe is childish and disgusting, he loves shoving people up his nose. Brantford Manjis The children in the other Brantford are all Manjis. They like teasing and playing with visitors to their realm but it's possible their games could soon turn deadly. 3rd grade teacher In this world Peter's teacher is a monster who eats children who don't do their homework. Troll Rock and troll children By hacking Brantford the game, Oscar turns the Manjis into troll like versions of Brantford's children. Van Bently In the other Brantford Bently takes the role of Van Pelt, a dangerous hunter who is also in charge of the library. Professor Potts. A darker version of the science teacher. He forces his students to answer maths and science questions while held in deadly traps, Saw style. Dark World A dangerous world inside the Transvector. It contains giant burrowing worms that devour anything and can assimilate technology to turn themselves into cyborgs. Spider like mechanoids that disguise themselves as fruit and buildings that eat people. Category:Movies